disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette and the Vulparakete
Owlette and the Vulparakete '''is the 42nd episode of Season 40. Summary Owlette develops a fear of heights after Romeo sends her crashing from the sky, until she gets help from a Vulparakete who might help her overcome her fear and save her friends and all the magical flying creatures of the sky. Plot The episode begins with Owlette flying around above the Fantasy Forest with some of her magical bird friends Rosie the Rosefinch, Nocturna the Nocturnowl, and Melio the Meowl, and even Catboy as Jaquin Boy and Luna Girl on her Luna Board and her moths joined in to fly with them. She loved flying in the Fantasy Forest air, especially with some of her favorite Fantasy Forest magical birds, and as long as she’s in the skies with them, nothing can change a thing. Owlette definitely loved the sky as much as flying in it, and on the ground, their friends Gekko, Sofia, Captain Jake and his crew, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso were watching. Just then, something orange with wings made Owlette gasp when she saw it just as Captain Jake looked through his spyglass to see that the orange winged fuzz ball is a Vulparakete, a magical creature that is half fox, half parakeet, and all flying expert. Now that’s Owlette’s kind of flying furrball, but Jaquin Boy says that there’s no other furrball that can fly way better than Kwazii, just when Kwazii appeared with his Aqua Wings and agrees with Jaquin Boy, but he (Jaquin Boy) had to admit, Owlette’s a way better flyer than any flyer. Owlette blushed and thanked Jaquin Boy for that compliment. Suddenly, they heard a familiar evil laugh just as Luna Girl looked down and saw that Romeo had some new device in his hands, and believed that he was using it to capture the Vulparakete, who was dodging it’s ray! They need to save it and stop Romeo from capturing the Vulparakete. Meanwhile, the Vulparakete was trying to dodge all the blasts from Romeo’s trapping device just when Owlette appeared and demands him to stop and leave the Vulparakete alone, for that it belongs living free and magical in the Fantasy Forest, but Romeo ain’t gonna do that. Catboy points out to Romeo that he thought that he decides to leave the Fantasy Forest‘s magical animals alone, but Romeo reminds them that he’s a villain and that he never keeps his promises, and once he captures the Vulparakete, he’ll use it’s magical powers to capture all the other magical flying animals, then take their magical abilities to take over the world. Owlette protests to Romeo that he can’t do that, and the magical flying animals need their magic to help them fly, but Romeo didn’t care so much about the magical animals as usual then he shouts at Owlette to get out of his way by trying to knock her out of the sky. Just as she thought she was getting good at this, Owlette was hit by a beam and she was falling down fast, until she crashed into a bush! After Romeo laughs and flies off, Catboy and Gekko help Owlette out of the bushes and asked if she’s okay, just as she replied in a dizzy tone of voice that she’s fine but she’ll be even more better when she gets back up in the sky to stop Romeo as she takes off, but just when she flew up, Owlette looked down from below her and gasped when she saw how far from the ground and her friends were! As Owlette lost her flying, she falls again just as Catboy quickly runs and catches her in his arms! Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Celestial Whirlwind * Aerokinesis * Star Power * Magical Animal Communication Villain Motives * Romeo: To capture the Vulparakete and use it’s magical powers to capture all the other magical flying animals, then take their magical abilities for world domination, but also send a Owlette crashing from the sky during the process Characters * Owlette * Catboy * Gekko * Luna Girl * Moths * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Romeo Fantasy Forest animals * Vulparakete * Rosefinch * Noctournowl * Meowl Trivia * Owlette develops a fear of heights in this episode. * ''Running gag: '''Catboy having to catch Owlette in his arms. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 40 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 40 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Couple images Category:Flying images Category:Episodes with running gags